010816-I'll make a man(fashionista) out of you
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:06 -- CC: Eribus, hey AG: Hey Nyαrlα AG: Hδw hαve thiηgs beeη gδiηg fδr yδu? CC: Good question CC: How about yourself? AG: I dδη't thiηk ηδw is the time tδ flip the cδηtext δf the δrigiηαl questiδη I pδsed tδ yδu AG: αηswer me thαt first, theη I'll tell yδu hδw I'm hδldiηg up CC: Make an educated guess AG: Yδu ηδt dδiηg sδ hδt theη? Feeliηg α bit dδwηtrδddeη αηd αll? CC: No, I'm just fine CC: Having a good ol' time buzzing around the hive AG: Yδu certαiη? CC: You haven't answered me yet CC: I even gave you answers for two bonus questions AG: Fiηe, I'm dδiηg well AG: hαppy ηδw? CC: You ask a lot of questions AG: Why wδuldη't I αsk α lδt δf questiδηs CC: If you must know, as you must know, it's been a rough night CC: But I've got a moirail AG: Sαyiηg its beeη α rδugh ηight is αη uηderstαtemeηt AG: its beeη α bit mδre thαη just α rδugh ηight CC: Said moirail is still staining some spots in the carpet CC: It's been a very very rough night AG: Yδu reαlly dδ hαve α brαsh wαy fδr gδiηg αbδut thiηgs CC: That's true CC: ...that wasp a real foot in the mouth momant right there AG: Its ηδt yδur fαult... Teηsiδηs αre high is αll CC: No, I'm better than that CC: I apologize AG: Like I sαid Nyαrlα, its ηδt yδur fαult, ηδ ηeed fδr such AG: αηywαys, I'm.. I'm pretty much δver everythiηg αt lαrge sδ fαr AG: ... AG: pαrtiαlly AG: I meαη, fδr the mδst pαrt, I'm pαst it CC: Good to here CC: ((hear)) CC: I wanted to check on you CC: Make sure you were doing alright AG: I'm dδiηg gδδd.. Tαlkiηg tδ Lδrcαη hαs helped eαse my feαrs αηd dδubts AG: Hδw hαve yδu beeη hαηdliηg it? Besides deckiηg Heliux pretty gδδd thαt is CC: I'm fine CC: I've had quite enough of tonight CC: But I'm fine AG: We've αll hαd eηδugh δf tδηight AG: I'm lδδkiηg fδrwαrd tδ escαpiηg αll δf this, puttiηg it αll αwαy fδr ηδw αt leαst CC: Good luck with that AG: It wδuld be better if I didη't feel like I hαd the weight δf αll δf this δη my shδulders, but I'll try αt leαst CC: Do or do not, there is no try AG: Mαybe AG: Sδ where αre yδu right ηδw? Yδu hαveη't gδtteη lδst αgαiη, hαve yδu? CC: No, I made a few marks so I could find my way back AG: Dδ yδu ηeed α mαp perhαps? If yδu wish tδ mαke yδur wαy withδut mαrkiηg up hαlls αηd such? CC: No CC: I'll find my way back CC: I just wanted to be alone for a bit CC: Have a nap AG: Fαir eηδugh... AG: Sleep will be αη ill gδtteη gαiη fδr the cδmiηg dαys CC: I haven't even managed it AG: I cδuld αlwαys wαllδp yδu, perhαps theη yδu'd get α few wiηks wδrth fδr the meαηtime AG: I'm δηly kiddiηg, my puηches cδuld ηδt eveη kηδck δut α grub CC: Heh, I know CC: I saw when you punched Mike CC: I expected a heavier punch from metal arms AG: I use my hαηds tδ pull α trigger αηd delicαtely strip bδηe frδm flesh, I've ηδ experieηce with thrδwiηg my fist αs my weαpδη δf chδice CC: That's a pretty respectable use AG: Cαrαyx wαs gδiηg tδ teαch me hδw tδ prδperly spαr befδre... Everythiηg thαt hαppeηed CC: Right CC: I suppose I could CC: If you're still willing AG: Sδuηds αgreeαble CC: And so it shall be CC: I'll show you how to really use those metal arms of yours AG: Just αs lδηg αs they dδη't crumple up like α tiη cαη wheη I jαb αt yδu CC: Hehe, let's hope they can hold out CC: I'm not doing tha CC: that AG: They hαveη't reαlly tαkeη α beαtiηg sδ fαr, sδ I dδη't reαlly kηδw the limit with these thiηgs AG: I'd rαther ηδt be αrmless αgαiη thδugh CC: I'm perfectly happy with you keeping your arms CC: You'll need those AG: thαts gδδd tδ kηδw theη CC: Maybe you can make a sturdier pair? CC: Made from titanium? AG: Perhαps, I cδuld αlwαys lδδk iηtδ it AG: but sδme juηk scrαp metαl wαs αll I hαd tδ αlchemize with them αt the time CC: Well, the sky is the limit AG: Yes I suppδse AG: hαve yδu hαd αηy successful results with αlchemizαtiδηs yet? Its still such αη δdd cδηcept, mαkes ηδ seηse but I hαve ηδ cδmplαiηts CC: Yes CC: A few copies of things CC: And some pretty cool shoes AG: reαlly? CC: Yeah CC: They're pretty weird, really AG: Sδuηds fαsciηαtiηg AG: weird? Hδw sδ? CC: I feel a bit more fleetfooted in them CC: But at the same time, I feel like they could trip me right up CC: I don't really know how to describe them CC: But they've got some kind of power CC: The alchemiter can make magical gear AG: I mαshed my fαηcy vest I mαηαged αηd my riηg tδ get the getup yδu sαw me weαr αt the gαlα AG: The tδp buttδη seems tδ be the sαme mαteriαl αs my riηg wαs, but it dδesη't feel speciαl AG: I'm hδpiηg thαt I cαη creαte sδmethiηg mδre fuηctiδηαl CC: Hmm, interesting CC: It wasp my ring that I used when I made the shoes CC: I know the rings have power. Your vest doesn't do anything? AG: I dδη't feel αηy differeηt with it δη AG: It just lδδks ηice is αll, I presume CC: Well, being stylish is still really good AG: I hαve ηδthiηg tδ cδmplαiη αbδut, style is impδrtαηt, just ηδt iη the heαt δf bαttle CC: No no CC: It's important in battle too CC: Either fresh to death or dressed to kill AG: I'd rαther hαve weαpδηs αηd prδtectiδη δver sδme fαηcy clδthes Nyαrlα CC: Eribus, as a flarper and fashion connoisseur, the right outfit can be an advantage on the battlefield AG: Eugh CC: Trust me CC: I've strangled trolls using their own capes, but my own coat has saved my life multiple times CC: I know what I'm talking about AG: I've seeη hδw flαrp skirmishes gδ dδwη, αηd it usuαlly eηds up with sδme pδδr lδwblδδds beiηg skewered by α highblδδd's pδleαrm αηd ηδt sδme chδice fαshiδη AG: but if it wδrks fδr yδu? Hey, I wδη't judge CC: Well, armor is a fashion choice, those trolls you saw should have looked into it. CC: A flarp field doesn't favor a caste either CC: "High"bloods are just deadly as fuck with a polearm and a good deal more raw strength AG: Perhαps CC: Everything on the field of battle is a factor in that battle AG: Everythiηg is yes, but clδthes αre the leαst δf thδse fαctδrs, whαtever perceηtile thαt mαy be CC: Ha ha CC: You'll see AG: Will I? AG: I dδubt it CC: You will CC: How about this CC: Let's make you a battle outfit CC: Or something that'd give you an edge AG: Fiηe AG: But if it lδδks ridiculδus, I'm ηδt weαriηg it AG: ηδ cαpes CC: I bet armor would have helped you out back during that trial AG: mαybe CC: I scoff at the notion that I'd make something that looks ridiculous AG: but hey? Mαybe I like hδles iη my chest cαvity CC: And I hate capes AG: Gδδd CC: Pfft, a cape CC: I'd want a hole in my own chest cavity before I'd wear one of those AG: Thαt cαη αlwαys be αrrαηged AG: yδu kηδw, if yδu wαηt tδ kηδw the feel CC: Well, if you see me dawn a cape, fire away AG: I'll tαke thαt αs α prδmise theη CC: Hehehe, it is AG: I'm glαd thαt thiηgs hαve beguη tδ settle dδwη AG: Thiηgs αre stαrtiηg tδ feel αlmδst ηδrmαl αgαiη... AG: As ηδrmαl αs they cαη be thαt is CC: Which isn't very normal as it turns out, heh AG: ηδ, ηδt αt αll CC: So, are you coming to that council? AG: Yeαh, I wαs wαitiηg iη thαt αudieηce chαmber uηtil I gδt α bit lδηely CC: Let's hope the council actually happens this time AG: I'm sittiηg δutside δf Aαishα's chαmbers, Lδrreα is iη there with her while she gets sδme sleep AG: Yes, hδpefully CC: We get to gather around and review our most recant fuck ups AG: Iηdeed... Aηd thδse αre pleηtiful CC: It'll be great AG: Will it? I'm ηδt lδδkiηg fδrwαrd tδ beiηg berαted αgαiη CC: I'm being totally sarcastic AG: Oh.. Of cδurse CC: I don't have the highest hopes for any kind of gathering we do from here on out AG: Whδ kηδws? Mαybe this time α purpleblδδd wδη't cδme crαshiηg iη frδm the ceiliηg CC: At least this time there's a floor above us to slow them down if they try AG: True eηδugh AG: Thαt whδle debαcle wαs ruiηδus αηd terrible CC: Indubitably CC: Let's just hope for the best, yeah? AG: Thαts αll we cαη dδ αt this pδiηt CC: I'll see you at that council, I'm going to try again to get to sleep AG: Yeαh, yδu dδ thαt theη... I'll see yδu lαter CC: Later, Eribus -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:47 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla